


Happy Wholesome Friend Times with Starkey and Friends

by JackTheBard



Series: Clod Commissions [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheBard/pseuds/JackTheBard
Summary: Just a little something cute





	Happy Wholesome Friend Times with Starkey and Friends

Claire’s phone buzzed.

This was not an unusual occasion by itself; since she had started to participate in turf wars with her team, she had been talking to people a lot more than she had previously.

What was unusual, however, was the fact that her phone buzzed at seven-thirty in the morning after she had been awake until three working on Squidmas plushes for her family.

Claire snorted, wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth, and sat up. She fumbled for her phone and dragged it in close to stare at the message.

 **Starkey:** Once again, my parents have made an exodus with my little brother despite my desire to join with them.  
**Starkey:** However, they have provided me the provision that I could have friends over in their absence.  
**Starkey:** Who wants a movie night?

Claire did enjoy spending time with her team, especially with her boyfriend, but the timeliness of this message was certainly perturbing her tranquility.

 **Claire:** I’d like to, but um… can we talk about this another time? I’m trying to sleep.

She started to put her phone on mute and set it aside, but messages began popping up even as she turned her phone to silence.

**Valentina:** idk I have plans 2nite and im pretty sure tht dason does 2  
**Dason:** I’m pretty sure I’m free.  
**Valentina:** dason we have the thing  
**Valentina:** u kno? the thing. 

Claire frowned at the pair’s shenanigans and how they were interrupting her rest, and she saw the last message from Dason before she rolled over and went back to sleep. 

**Dason:** Oh yeah. We have a thing. Sorry, guys. Won’t be able to join you tonight. 

Claire fell into a dreamless sleep and didn’t wake again until noon. Most people would consider this an unhealthy sleep schedule, but Claire would have politely disagreed, because she woke up feeling refreshed. 

Unexpectedly, there was a mess of messages on her phone. 

**Valentina:** Claire  
**Valentina:** Claire  
**Valentina:** CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIRE  
**Valentina:** fine I guess ill wake u up l8r 

Another two hours passed before the next message. 

**Valentina:** CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIRE WAKE UP  
**Valentina:** I swear 2 th great zapfish that if ur fone is on silent 

Another hour went by, and Claire could practically taste Valentina’s impatience. 

**Valentina:** CLAIRE I SAW STARKEY NAKED 

Five minutes had passed before Valentina’s next message. 

**Valentina:** yeh ur fone is on silent  
**Valentina:** msg me wen u wake up 

Claire frowned at the messages and sent one back as she readjusted her tentacles so they weren’t in a kinky, crooked mess about her head. 

**Claire:** Um… what was that about Starkey?  
**Valentina:** I wuz jst tryin 2 get a rise out of u 

Of course. 

**Claire:** What’s the rush…  
**Claire:** I’m awake now.  
**Valentina:** this is ur chance 2 make a move 

Claire paused, blinked, then stared at her phone as if the message had been written in a foreign language. There was no way that Valentina meant what she was saying. Was there? 

**Claire:** Make a move?...  
**Claire:** What do you mean? 

She hoped that Valentina wouldn’t go where she thought Valentina was going to go. 

**Valentina:** put the moves on ur bf  
**Valentina:** do the do  
**Valentina:** form the fish w/2 backs 

Yup. Valentina went there. 

Claire’s face turned the same color as her tentacles in a mixture of anger and embarrassment, and she resisted the urge to throw her phone at the wall. 

Instead, she angrily typed out a message. 

**Claire:** WHAT NO I’M NOT GOING TO DO THAT  
**Valentina:** go heels 2 the zapfish Claire  
**Claire:** NO!!!  
**Valentina:** lissen here chickadee  
**Claire:** I’m not listening to this  
**Valentina:** dason and I dont have a thing  
**Valentina:** were givin u 2 some alone time  
**Claire:** you stop that  
**Valentina:** cmon u need this  
**Valentina:** n if u need anythin lemme kno and ill have ur back  
**Claire:** VALENTINA THAT’S NOT HOW THIS IS GOING TO HAPPEN  
**Claire:** VALENTINA 

Claire sent Valentina a mess of futile messages for the next five minutes and, after a fashion, gave up. Instead, she decided to do something more productive. 

That something was slamming her head into her pillow and screaming about the sheer awkwardness and contrived coincidence of this. Likely Valentina had been reading one too many of those weird romance novels on her shelf and she was trying to turn this into the plot of one of those. 

Fortunately, Claire thought, there was absolutely no way that her life could turn that terribly written and pornographic. 

She decided to send Starkey a text. 

**Claire:** Hey so, um… about movie night…  
**Starkey:** If memory serves, it’ll be just the two of us. I’ve already started planning out the meal for the evening, and I’ll let you have free reign among my family’s selection of films. 

Claire winced. There was no way she could back out now. 

**Claire:** Ok. I’ll be over later. See you soon.  
**Starkey:** < 3 

That made Claire’s heart pound a little louder, and she swallowed. She couldn’t really refuse him anything when he sent her little hearts like that. 

It took a little while longer for her to send messages to her parents about what she was going to do tonight. Her dad gave a normal response, while Charity sent back a response about “using protection,” which was something that Claire really didn’t want to think about at that moment. 

She absentmindedly set an alarm, one that she didn’t realize was for an hour before the time she intended, and grabbed her gear case. 

In the end, it turned out her parents were right: going and doing Turf War was a great way to get the lead out. Originally, she would have been terrified about the idea of doing something without her team, but in this case? She felt okay, even though it was an all-ages day and some of the senior turf war players were absolutely dominating the scene. 

But Claire was able to put her training into practice, and she could clear her mind about the implications that Valentina and her mother were laying out earlier. She was so in the zone that she almost didn’t notice when her alarm went off for her to get over to Starkey’s. 

She could have sworn she hadn’t been out that long. 

Unfortunately, this was because she wasn’t, but she didn’t bother to double-check. Instead of running back home to tidy up, Claire instead chose to check out a locker for her gear (she’d pick it up later), take a quick shower in the locker room (something she had not quite gotten comfortable with, but fuck it. She didn’t think there was enough time), and get on the train to Starkey’s. 

She sat there, staring at her hands and rolling her thumbs one over the other. She’d heard someone call it “Twiddling” at one point or another, but the word made no sense to her. 

So invested was she in the rolling of thumbs, twiddling, whatever you wanted to call it, that she barely noticed when the call for her stop came. 

Claire practically shot up out of her seat and moved woodenly towards the door so she could get off when the train came to a stop. 

Why was she acting so weird, she asked herself as she stepped out onto the platform and made her way out of the train station. 

It's not like they weren't going to be doing anything that they hadn't done before. They were just getting together to watch a movie. 

Alone 

Without the team 

And they were dating 

... 

Alright so this might be a bit of a big deal. 

Claire tried to suppress the flush that rose to her cheeks as she walked down the street towards Starkey's house, the cool autum breeze pushing her tentacles back past her head in ribbons of color. 

She raised a hand to knock on his door, hesitated, and then knocked quietly. 

A moment passed and she didn't hear so much as a scuffle from inside of the house, then she knocked again a little more forcefully this time. 

On the second knock, the door opened, and Starkey stood there. 

He was wearing his pants... and nothing else above the waist. 

Claire couldn't suppress the flush of her cheeks any further as she found herself staring at the smooth planes of his torso. He was a lot better muscled than she expected. Two, four, six... eight. Okay. That was a lot to take in. She swallowed as she forced herself to look Starkey in the eye. 

"Hey," Starkey said, seemingly unperturbed by the cool breeze that was coming into his house. Aside from that, he wasn't moving. He had that same stillness that she'd seen about him several times previously, and she only now realized that she wasn't breathing either. 

"So are you going to stay out there," Starkey said, and she thought that she sensed a touch of uncertainty in his voice, "Or are you going to come inside." 

Claire woodenly stepped over the threshold and Starkey closed the door behind her with a quiet click. 

"You're early," he said, his voice as smooth and unreadable as a block of marble. "We're supposed to start at six." 

Claire fumbled for her phone and said, "That can't be right... I set an alarm for..." 

It was only four forty-five. 

"Oh," Claire said, crestfallen. She looked at her shoes as she put her phone back in her pocket because the only other thing that she could have looked at was Starkey and the fact that he looked like he should have been on the cover of Squidgirl magazine. 

She would have bought that edition with only minor hesitation. 

"I just got out of the shower," Starkey explained 

No kidding, Claire thought to herself as she stared at her feet. Her shoelaces were really interesting today. 

"I'm just going to get dressed now," Starkey said, and he hastily excused himself, calling out, "Make yourself at home. I'll be back in just a moment." 

As he turned away, her hand involuntarily reached out in order to get a passing brush of her fingers on his abs, but he was gone, and he appeared not to have noticed. 

"What am I doing..." Claire muttered to herself with no small amount of stress in her voice. It's like her hand had been possessed. Next thing she knew, she would be demanding that the demons leave it and laughing in a mad scientist voice like every other chuunibyou that she had ever read about. 

She wobbled uncertainly into the living room and hung up her hoodie on the coat rack that was just inside the door, leaving her only in a tank top that Valentina had given her a little while ago that showcased that weird, avant-garde band "Off the Hook." 

They probably wouldn't become anything major down the line, but the tank fit and she liked the colors. 

She sat gingerly on the couch and waited not very patiently. An eternity seemed to pass before Starkey came back. 

He'd put his tentacles up behind his head and was finishing wrapping a tie around them. 

Fortunately (unfortunately), he had also put on a shirt. 

"The movie cabinet is right next to the TV," Starkey said as he passed by the living room. "I'm going to put dinner in the oven. Pick something out and we'll start watching it." 

"Okay..." Claire said uncertainly. She hated to see him leave, but she loved to watch him go... 

She bonked herself on the head once he was out of sight because Valentina had placed that stupid idea in her head and now she was turning into a pervert that wanted nothing more than to slather Starkey's body in oil and lick... 

She was going to check out the movies. 

There was quite a selection, well over two hundred. She supposed that it certainly paid to have movies that the whole family could enjoy as well as those that only certain people or certain selections of people could dig. Her dad was always more of a book person, so most of the movies at her house were her mom's selections, and those tended to fit Claire's tastes as well. 

Luckily (probably because of the fact that Starkey's brother was still a kid), there were a lot of animated features. 

Claire liked those. 

She picked out three that looked pretty good. One was called _Toy Story_ , another called _Howl's Moving Castle_ , and a third that looked like it was made in the same style as the second one called _Grave of the Fireflies_. 

With a name like that, it had to be adorable. 

There were beeps from the kitchen as Starkey turned on the oven, and a moment later, Starkey returned to see Claire kneeling in front of the movie cabinet. He peered over her shoulder at the movies she had in her hands and nodded at the first two. 

However, when his eyes settled on _Grave of the Fireflies_ , he gingerly reached out and took it from her fingers. 

"Not that one. Never again." 

The oven beeped and he hurried off to put dinner in the oven, leaving Claire alone with the DVD player, and she tried to figure out how to turn it on. 

Failed step one. 

This thing was like a spaceship. She didn't know how to work these controls. 

"Um... Starkey?" she said, "I don't know how to work your DVD player." 

"Yeah, the thing's like a spaceship. Most people don't," Starkey said from the kitchen. He came back and crouched down next to her and began fiddling with it until the disc drive spat out. 

"Which first?" he asked as he looked over at Claire. 

Claire held up _Toy Story_. 

Starkey slipped the disc in, then made his way back to the couch with Claire, whereupon he pulled out a basket of remotes that probably fed their way into more devices than appeared to be hooked up to the TV. 

He rummaged around in the basket for a moment and pulled out a remote, tested it, found out that it was wrong, then put it back and pulled out another. 

That one turned on the TV, and they got the movie started. 

Claire sat awkardly at the other end of the couch as the movie began, and she occasionally looked over to see how Starkey was doing. 

Every time she looked over, Starkey's gaze was fixated on the screen as if he was just watching a channel of static, and she felt her heart sink a little bit as she turned back to the movie. 

Somehow, without Dason and Valentina there, it was a lot less lively. At least during movie night, even Dason got animated, to say nothing of Valentina's swearing at the screen whenever the characters did something that she didn't like. 

The fustercluck of swearing usually happened most often whenever they watched horror movies. For someone that claimed to like superhero movies the best, she seemed to know a lot about what would cause people to live and die in thrillers. 

Starkey's phone beeped about twenty minutes in and he got up to head to the kitchen. Claire got up to follow him, mainly on account of how she found Buzz Lightyear to be ridiculous. 

Starkey was pulling a casserole dish out of the oven, and Claire felt her stomach do a somersault, but not in the nice way that usually happened whenever Starkey was around. 

Her dad’s casseroles were notorious, mainly because they seemed to gain sentience in some way or another. 

But this… 

This smelled good. 

For starters, it smelled like seasoning, which was something that her dad did poorly at best and never at worst, so Claire already found her mouth salivating at the sight of the dish. 

“What, uh…” Claire said as she made her way into the kitchen, “What is that?” 

Starkey got out a couple of plates, a pair of forks, and a small container of shredded cheese from the fridge. "It's this dish that mom makes sometimes. She left some for me because she said that they'd be gone for a couple of days." 

Claire nodded in understanding. He was probably going to share the whole thing with the team then fend for himself for the remainder of the time that his family was at wherever the hell they were. It seemed like the kind of thing that he'd do, truth be told, and she felt her stomach do this little thing where it warmed up as if the noodles and chicken that Starkey was putting onto each of the plates were already in her belly. 

She wanted to tell him something about how selfless he was, about how she couldn't have asked for a better captain, friend, boyfriend in her life, but she stayed quiet as he grabbed a couple of napkins and tossed one at her. 

Claire's reflexes, honed by her months of training with the team, did not fail her even though her mouth had. She snagged the napkin out of the air and flipped it over her shoulder just as Starkey did the exact same thing with his. 

They locked eyes for a moment, and his shone with the glimmer of laughter that she'd seen from time to time. A giggle escaped her own lips and, for a brief moment, she forgot all about the conversation that she and Valentina had earlier. 

Aaaaand there it was again. Her cheeks flushed as Starkey passed her a plate and they made their way back to the couch. In a bold, unprecedented move from Claire, she sat a little closer to him than she had before as they ate, and she wasn't sure if she was seeing things or if it actually happened, but as Woody and Buzz got trapped in the Pizza Planet crane game, she could have sworn that Starkey scooted a little closer to her as well. 

They ate in companionable silence for a moment, but when Sid came and "won" Woody and Buzz out of the crane machine, Claire sat there with her mouth hanging open in shock with a noodle still dangling from her lower lip. 

Just after the noodle fell back onto the plate, she was snapped out of her reverie by the feeling of cloth pressed against her cheek. 

She looked over at Starkey to see that he was cleaning a smudge of sauce off her face, and her face darkened three shades that day. 

"W... what are you doing?" Claire asked. 

"You had some schmutz on your face," Starkey replied before he went back to his meal. Somehow, there was a bit of hesitance in his actions, as if he had just taken a gamble and it had not paid off. 

"Thanks," Claire said quietly, and the rest of the meal passed in silence. 

Once they were both finished, Starkey took the plates back to the kitchen (almost hurriedly, Claire noted), and put them in the sink to soak. When he returned, he was a little bit closer, and Claire was feeling warm, well-fed, and content enough to lean in close enough to rest her head on his shoulder. 

She couldn't say what possessed her to do it, but at that moment... it just felt... right. 

She wasn't prepared for Starkey to freeze. 

Claire had seen the phenomenon several times before, but this was the first time that she had felt it. Starkey's entire body went rigid with that unnatural stillness, and it felt like she was resting her head on a boyfriend-shaped statue instead of the real thing for only a moment. 

She opened her mouth as if to ask if she should stop, but Starkey moved a little closer to her and snaked one arm across her shoulders to hold her close. 

She didn't want this moment to end. For a good forty-five minutes, it didn't. 

Unfortunately, the movie appeared to be too short, and Starkey got up to switch them. 

"So," Starkey said as he opened up the video player and swapped the _Toy Story_ disc for _Howl's Moving Castle_ , "What did you think?" 

Claire didn't want to say that she'd been more focused on being close to him than she was on the movie, especially during the second half, but she said, "I liked it. I still can't get over how weird humans look, though." 

"Yeah," Starkey agreed, and she thought she could hear the ghost of a laugh in his voice, "They look almost like us, or us almost like them, but there's just something off." 

"It's their beaks," Claire said as she pointed at her own to accentuate her point. "It's like they have a bunch of them in their mouths while we just have the one." 

"I always thought it was their tentacles," Starkey said as he sat down next to her. They reassumed their positions, the feeling natural to both of them, now. "That is way too many for anyone to have. How do they style it? How do they control how long it can grow?" 

Claire shrugged in response and snuggled closer to him as _Howl's Moving Castle_ started. 

About fifteen minutes in, Starkey murmured, "You know... Sophie reminds me a lot of you." 

Claire frowned up at him, and Starkey even seemed a little startled by the discontent on her face as she spoke, "You think that I'm a frumpy girl that makes hats and doesn't have a lot of friends?" Claire surprised herself with the amount of acid that was in her voice. 

"No," Starkey clarified, and there seemed to be a bit of a rush to his words that wouldn't have been there unless he was really flustered. "I mean she reminds me of how you used to be. Timid, kind of keeping to yourself, afraid to let anyone get close..." 

He trailed off and looked away from her back to the movie. 

"I think that what I'm trying to say is that I'm glad you let me in. My life wouldn't be the same without you." 

Claire paused for a moment, and she was pretty sure that she froze in the same way that she had upon seeing Starkey answering the door shirtless. She pulled away and reached up to his opposite cheek to turn his face towards her. "Starkey?" she asked. 

While his face was that same unreadable expression that it had been so many times before, she thought she saw something in his eyes that she couldn't quite quantify. 

"I'm glad that I'm part of your life, too. I think you might be the best thing that's happened to me in years." 

Without another word, she leaned in and kissed him. It was more than the sweet pecks that they'd shared so many times before. In fact, she couldn't recall a single time that they had kissed like this. 

He froze, as she expected, but she still held herself against his lips and when he unfroze, he finally reciprocated, opening his mouth and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. 

Claire let out a pleased sound from deep in her chest when she felt his arms snake around her back and pull her closer, and she reached up to rest one hand on the nape of his neck while the other rested on his shoulder. 

Clearly, the kiss went along a lot longer than Claire had expected because when they broke, Sophie was now out in the middle of nowhere staring at the titular moving castle. 

Claire didn't pay that any mind, though, and instead rested her forehead against Starkey's. 

"I'm sorry," Claire said, "If I crossed a line there." 

"Don't be," Starkey said, and his voice didn't sound nearly as breathless as hers had, "I've been wanting to do that for a long time." 

Claire was silent for a moment, and she worried at her lower lip as she took account of the sensations running throughout her body. She was warm, hot even, and she knew that she was probably blushing something fierce. 

"Would you... like to do it again?" Claire asked timidly. 

She didn't even finish the word "again" before Starkey's lips crashed against hers once more. She let out a squeak of surprise as he displayed more raw emotion than she had ever seen out of him. She tried to match his passion, but she couldn't foresee him resting his hands on her hips and maneuvering her so she was sitting on his lap. 

Somehow, being able to look down on Starkey as she sat straddled across his hips sparked something in her that she couldn't describe, and she returned the kiss hungrily, her beak nipping at his lower lip to elicit small murmurs of pleasure from him. 

A small voice in the backseat of her brain said, "I never thought we could be so forceful," but she pushed that voice aside and focused only on the act in front of her. 

What came as a bigger surprise to that tiny voice was the fact that Claire started to rock her hips back and forth against Starkey's. 

"Claire," Starkey said amidst the barrage of tonsil hockey, "Wait." 

Claire paused and pulled away an inch. Her breath was heavy, her hips were still grinding against his, and she knew that there was something that couldn't be mistaken for anything except lust in her eyes. 

"Yeah?" she said, the word a mere whisper. 

"Do you really want this?" Starkey asked, and Claire stopped, that voice that had been delegated to the backseat punching out the driver and taking control of the brain again. 

She did want this, she realized. She'd wanted this for a really long time, and she nodded timidly, back to her old self again. 

"Can you say it? I don't want to do anything unless you say yes," Starkey said, and even his voice sounded uncertain, though his face remained stock-still. 

Claire nodded again a little more firmly, and several things that she didn't expect to hear in her voice came out of her mouth. 

"I want you, Starkey. I want to feel every inch of you and kiss you and spend the night here without getting a lot of sleep. I need you so badly that it hurts. Please... Please let's do this to-" 

Starkey cut her off by pressing his mouth against hers and holding it there for a moment, a loving kiss rather than a passionate one. 

"All you had to say was 'I want you,'" he said. "That much would have been fine." 

Claire felt her heart do a couple of somersaults as her breath hitched, and Starkey’s fingers ran up underneath the hem of her tank top. He kissed her neck and she arched her head back so he could have easier access. His lips felt warm, almost hot against her skin, and she knew that she probably felt pretty warm as well if the sensation in her face was any indication. 

Could it be that he was as nervous about this as she was? 

Nah, that was impossible. 

Starkey paused and pulled back, his hands reaching behind his head to pull the collar of his shirt and remove it easily. 

Claire’s hands didn’t hesitate this time, and she didn’t even bother to stop herself. She let her fingers run across the smooth planes of his chest, feeling the valleys where one muscle ended and another began, and she bit her lip because she wanted to run her lips across the washboard of his abs. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Starkey asked. There was no inflection to his voice, but Claire knew that he was teasing her just a little bit. 

Claire nodded, and Starkey kissed her collarbone again as his hands moved a little further up underneath her top than they had before. His thumbs brushed over her belly and her breath hitched slightly as she tensed up reflexively. 

Starkey looked up at her, and she murmured, “Sorry. Ticklish,” in response. 

Given that piece of information, most people would have taken it as an invitation to tickle her, but Starkey’s fingers continued moving upwards along her sides to caress just under her breasts, causing Claire’s breath to hitch again, but not because she was ticklish. 

He was just good with his hands. 

A moment later, Claire’s top joined Starkey’s shirt on the arm of the couch, and she leaned forward to press herself against his body. He was warm, and her lips moved along his jawline to his pulse while his fingers tried to undo her bra. 

She could tell that he was fumbling, and she gave a small laugh as she pulled back to undo it herself. 

Starkey, for his part, watched her as she took the simple blue bra off and set it with her top, and even though his face remained still, she could feel something rising from where she sat on his lap. 

She felt a combination of proud and embarrassed, and she covered herself up self-consciously as she felt Starkey’s eyes on her. 

Starkey didn’t say anything. He just leaned forward and kissed her again, and she felt comfortable enough to drape her arms around his neck. Despite herself, Claire began rocking her hips against his again, and that simple act of grinding was enough to make her breath come out in little squeaks, small hitches, and the occasional sigh of contentment. 

With every sound that came out of her mouth, she could feel Starkey’s pulse down there, and he seemed to be twitching in anticipation, and she ground herself a little harder on him to finally elicit a small “mmnf…” from him. 

Claire couldn’t suppress a grin, and she kissed him again. His hands were resting on her hips right now, and after another press down on his waist, his hands moved to her rear and gave it a firm squeeze, prompting a shuddering moan from her. 

At that, Starkey paused, even as Claire lavished kisses all over his face and neck. 

“Wait,” he said as he rested a hand on her cheek, “Hold on.” 

“I don’t want to wait…” Claire complained quietly, but she did stop. She knew she was pouting as she looked at him 

“Just a second,” he said as he maneuvered her off his lap and hurried off somewhere. 

Claire frowned after him as he moved away with more haste than she had seen from him outside Turf War, and she rubbed her legs together impatiently as she sat there, completely topless and now boyfriendless. 

He returned in a matter of seconds, much to her delight, and he was in the process of opening a box that read “Annaki Brand – Main Power Up.” 

Claire felt herself becoming even more flustered as she realized what it was, and Starkey set the box down on the coffee table in front of the sofa and returned to her side, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. “Sorry I left you hanging,” he said as he leaned in closer to her. 

“I was worried you weren’t coming back,” Claire said, and Starkey’s hands rested on her waist again as he turned to face her fully. 

“I told you I wouldn’t leave you, and I meant it. I just wanted to make sure we had everything on hand for when the time came,” he said, and his lips brushed against her collarbone again. 

Claire flushed and she nodded before saying, “Well… you’ll have to make it up to me…” 

Starkey’s eyes locked with hers and she saw a glimmer of mischief in them that she wasn’t sure that she completely liked. “I can do that,” he said as he kissed her and leaned her back onto the pillows situated against the arm of the sofa. His lips moved from hers to her cheek, then back along her jawline until he got to her ear. He began to whisper things that Claire didn’t want to ever repeat out loud that filled her belly with a heat like a furnace. 

The fact that he occasionally nibbled on the tip of her ear certainly helped. She let out a short gasp and her hands moved to his rear to give her leverage enough to pull him close to her and press his hips against hers. 

She felt so warm, like something was building, and she wanted to tear the pants right off his body. 

Starkey responded by tracing his kisses down her neck and across her collarbone, punctuating the action with occasional nibbles on her skin that caused her to let out soft moans and grip onto him tighter. 

He continued moving his way further down her body, his lips caressing one breast, then the other. Lips pressed against an erect nipple caused her to let out a moan a little louder than she wanted to, and he continued down across her belly. 

She shivered at the tickling sensation of his lips on her skin, and he looked up with a question in his eyes once he got to the waistline of her pants. 

“Please,” Claire pleaded, her voice heavy with desire. 

Apparently the sexiest thing that she could have done in that moment was to give him permission. He undid the button of her pants and pulled them off quickly to reveal a pair of panties that matched the blue bra she’d been wearing a moment earlier, and he continued to lavish kisses from one knee up her thigh, teasing her. 

“Starkey…” she almost whined as her hips started to rock towards his face involuntarily, “Please stop teasing me…” 

He obliged her. 

He pulled off her panties and placed a soft kiss on her sex before his tongue reached out and began to caress her with a hunger that she wouldn’t have expected from him. 

Claire’s body twitched at the first caress of tongue to her lower lips, and her hands immediately moved to snarl in his tentacles. Her legs wrapped around his shoulders, his hands clamped onto his thighs, and he did not stop. 

What happened next surprised Claire. Her voice raised up in sharp squeaks and breathy moans as Starkey’s tongue thrust in and out of her. She didn’t know that she had it in her to be so loud, and she found herself nearly breathless as the furnace in her belly turned into a volcano threatening to erupt. 

When she’d done this by herself, it had felt so different. Knowing that it was Starkey doing it somehow made all of the sensations that much more intense. It was all she could do to hang on and not succumb completely to the pleasure that he was giving her. 

Unfortunately, she couldn’t hold out for long. Her whole body tensed, she felt herself twitching, and a moan that was almost a scream escaped her lips as she pulled Starkey’s head deeper between her legs and held him there. 

She didn’t even realize what she was doing until he tapped on her thigh like a wrestler trying to get out of a hold. 

“Oh, jeez, I’m sorry!” she said, her voice still breathy from the orgasm. 

Starkey pulled away, his own breath heavy, and he licked the last of her juices from his lips before he grabbed the napkin that he’d been using for dinner to finish cleaning himself off. “That was intense,” he said, and it was so matter-of-fact that Claire suddenly felt embarrassed. 

“Sorry,” Claire apologized again as she looked away from him, “I’ve never felt that good when I’ve… done it by myself.” 

Starkey froze again and she could see spots of color in his cheeks even in the dim light from the TV… why hadn’t they turned off the movie? Not that it mattered. 

“I’m your first?” he asked, and his voice sounded almost tentative. 

“Yes,” Claire admitted, “But I want this. I want you, Starkey.” 

Before she could say anything more that could potentially embarrass her, he leaned up and pressed his lips against her own. She could still taste herself on his tongue, and she wasn’t entirely sure how she felt about that. 

But he was kissing her, and that furnace started up in her belly again when it had only seemed like embers just a moment ago. 

When Starkey pulled away, she watched as he undid his own pants and pushed them down, along with his underwear. She bit her lip when his member sprung free, and he reached over to the box of condoms to remove one. He fumbled slightly, put it on hesitantly, but when it was completely on, he repositioned himself over her and kissed her softly. 

“If you want me to stop,” Starkey said, “Tell me and I will.” 

Claire nodded. Apparently the first time was supposed to hurt, so she braced herself as she felt the head of Starkey’s shaft rubbed against her and soon began to push inside. 

Her breath caught as he started to slide in, and she let out a squeak of pain as he stretched something inside of her. She bit her lower lip as he stopped and asked, “Are you okay?” 

“I’m… I’m fine,” she said, her breath already heavy from the feeling of him being just a little bit inside her. “Keep going. Please.” 

Starkey obliged her, easing further and further inside as her fingers moved to his back and tightened on the muscles of his shoulders. Claire let out another squeak of pain and he stopped until he told her to keep going. That happened one more time before he was fully sheathed inside of her. 

Her breath was heavy, and even though his face was as neutral as it had ever been, she could see a flush to his cheeks that told her that he was feeling the same way that she did. She looked up at Starkey and met his eyes full of desire, and kissed him. 

Claire’s eyes slid shut, and she felt him start to move, his length easing in and out of her bit by bit. 

It didn’t feel as good as his tongue had, but that wasn’t really saying much. She still felt her breath hitching and the furnace in her belly growing hotter and hotter, her fingers tightening on his back. She knew that she dug her nails in at one point because she heard him let out a small groan of both pain and pleasure, and that only seemed to spur him on harder. 

The second he started going faster, she began to rock her hips to meet him halfway, and his breath began to come hard as well. He still didn’t make a sound aside from breathing and the occasional groan as her nails slipped their hold for a moment, but she wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

Her voice rose as the fire in her belly rose to an inferno again and rushed out of her as she convulsed. Claire’s nails dragged down Starkey’s back and he let out a shuddering moan of his own as he pressed as deep as he could inside her. 

However, even as she rode out her orgasm, he found himself again and began to pound his hips into hers harder than he had before. It didn’t hurt anymore. She felt nothing but pleasure, and she went over the edge again, clinging tightly to him as she felt her belly and her hips writhing with the sensation. 

“Starkey,” she moaned, “you feel so good… you feel so good…” 

“You feel wonderful, Claire…” he whispered in return, and his beak found its way to the tip of her ear again, and she let out another shuddering moan as she squirmed against him. 

That continued for a few more minutes until Starkey whispered quietly, “I’m almost there, Claire…” 

“Please…” she moaned again, “I don’t want to be the only one to feel good.” 

Starkey’s thrusts became a little more staggered and she felt herself rising to another climax, and she hit hers just before Starkey let out a groan and he pushed himself into her as deep as he could. 

She felt his release, his length pulsing and pumping inside her, and she felt the warmth of his seed even through the latex of the condom. They held there for a moment, basking in the afterglow, and he removed himself from her with a shudder before removing the condom and tying it off. He placed it on the napkin he’d used to wipe himself clean after eating her out, and curled up with her on the couch. He was the big spoon. 

“Hey Claire?” he asked after a moment. 

Claire’s eyes were closed, and while she didn’t feel sleepy, she certainly felt warm and fuzzy. “Mm?” 

“Are you doing okay there?” he asked. 

“Mmmm…” Claire replied as she rocked her rear against Starkey’s length again. 

He kissed her cheek and she turned to kiss him fully again. “That was great,” she said before she gave him another peck. 

“I think that’s all I’m going to be able to do for the night,” Starkey admitted, and there was a trace of embarrassed laughter in his voice even if there was unlikely to be a smile on his face. 

“Okay,” Claire said dreamily, though internally, she pouted. He’d opened her up to a whole new world of sensation, and she wanted to experience that world for as much of the night as she could. She closed her eyes again and began to rock her hips back against his again, and soon felt that now-familiar firmness. 

“Nevermind,” Starkey said, and she could tell even through his usual tone that he was surprised, “We’re back in business.” 

“Can we um…” Claire said, suddenly her old awkward self for a moment, “Can we move somewhere else?” 

Starkey paused for a moment, then asked, “Bedroom?” 

Claire nodded nervously. She then gave a squeak of surprise and practically jumped off the couch as Starkey playfully pinched her bottom. 

“Why did you do that?” Claire asked, though her voice wasn’t entirely displeased. 

“I had to get you to move somehow.” 

“You could have asked.” 

“That was more fun.” 

Claire frowned at him, though she knew that she didn’t mean it, and she collected their clothes while Starkey gathered the spent condom and the box of its unused siblings. 

“Come on, then,” Starkey said as he looked over her shoulder at him. 

Claire followed, watching his back as avidly as she’d stared at his front. 

They didn’t even turn off the movie. 

* 

Claire’s phone buzzed. 

She opened her eyes blearily and reached out to the nightstand next to Starkey’s bed. After their long night of physical activity, Starkey had put on his boxers and Claire had opted for her panties and top. He was now curled around her, one arm draped across her front, cupping one breast as he slept. 

It was a nice feeling, she thought. She could definitely get used to this. 

She opened up the messages on her phone and frowned at the newest ones. 

**Valentina:** so  
**Valentina:** how much slep did u get last nite 

Claire was more than a little upset as she typed out her reply. 

**Claire:** Can you not?...  
**Valentina:** aw come on  
**Valentina:** its just us gurls  
**Claire:** Um… I don’t want to talk about it.  
**Valentina:** omg u ttly did didnt u  
**Claire:** I’m not talking about it…  
**Valentina:** well thats ok  
**Valentina:** i added dason 2 the group also  
**Dason:** Yo.  
**Claire:** I’m going away, now.  
**Valentina:** w8 no u have to tell meeeeeee!!! 

Claire put the phone down and frowned at it before snuggling back into Starkey’s embrace. 

“Morning,” he murmured, his voice still bleary with sleep. 

“Morning,” Claire said. She turned around in his grip and kissed him softly on the cheek. 

He returned it with a peck on the lips, and Claire couldn’t suppress a giggle. She really could get used to this. 

“Who was that?” Starkey asked. 

“Valentina,” Claire said sourly, “trying to pry into how movie night went.” 

“She was telling you to make a move too, huh?” Starkey said, and Claire froze. That single statement hit her like four shots of espresso and having cold water poured over her head. 

“She did what now,” Claire said cautiously, and she could feel the embarrassment rising in her face. 

“She messaged me after you went back to sleep yesterday,” Starkey said, “I mostly ignored what she said, but it seems she was pushing for… well, this,” he used the arm Claire wasn’t lying on to gesture at the entirety of the two of them lying together. 

Claire frowned at him, “So you went along with it because Valentina wanted you to?” 

"I told you that I ignored her,” Starkey said, and his voice took on that firmness that it did when he was discussing battle plans, “I wanted to be with you, and you wanted to be with me. She had nothing to do with it.” 

Claire blushed in embarrassment at the idea that he would be so inconsiderate of her feelings. “I’m sorry. She was just really getting on my nerves.” 

“It’s okay,” Starkey said as he gave her another soft, quick kiss. “You sound like you need your coffee. Let’s go and make some breakfast. You’ll feel better after that.” 

Claire nodded, then stopped him as he started to sit up. “Actually…” 

Starkey paused and looked at her with a question in his eyes. 

She pushed him back down onto the bed and straddled him. “One more before we do that?” she asked almost awkwardly. She found it weird that she was able to be awkward when she was only two layers of cloth from him being inside her once again. 

Starkey’s eyes glimmered with that same mischief that they had last night, and he leaned up to kiss her while his other hand went to the nightstand drawer for the half-empty box of condoms. “I think I can manage that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> And sinful. Cute and sinful. I kept the title the same because I originally sent it to Clod with that title.


End file.
